


Billy Teaching You How to Skateboard

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [20]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, boys being dorks, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Relationships: Billy Bennett/Male Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207842
Kudos: 9





	Billy Teaching You How to Skateboard

  * Being a student at King’s Dominion was rough, even if you were a legacy.
  * You didn’t care for many of the other Legacies, except Saya and Maria.
  * That didn’t really bother any of the other legacies until you started hanging with the rat pack.
  * You especially stuck around one, Billy Bennett.
  * At first, before Marcus ever showed up, Billy was a bit cautious as to why you hung around him.
  * “The answer Billy is very simple, aside from Saya and Maria, I hate all the other Legacies. You guys are much more fun.”
  * “Oh.”
  * One weekend you were hanging with Billy on the roof and the two of you were bored out of your collective minds.
  * So you decided to try and have Billy teach you how to skateboard.
  * “How hard can it be?”
  * You found out how hard it was when you tried to kick off one second and the next you fell flat on your ass.
  * And as much as Billy tried to hide it while helping you up, he was on the verge of losing it.
  * “How bout you let me help you before you end up with a concussion?”
  * First, you had Billy help you with your balance by holding Billy’s hand and having him pull you around.
  * You seemed to get the hang of it and then Billy gradually went faster and faster, causing you to start freaking out.
  * This meant you shifted your weight back too far, letting the board go flying in the air and you slowly falling back.
  * To your surprise, there was no hard contact to the floor that you had expected.
  * You opened your eyes to find Billy holding your hands, keeping you from falling.
  * “You know something Y/N? You’re surprisingly light.”
  * “You gonna just hold my hand all night like this or help me up? Cause I assume your back is killing you right now.”
  * The two of you recomposed yourselves and tried again. But not before you proposed a little wager with the mokawked punk.
  * “I fall again because of you and you owe me a date, deal?”
  * “Deal”
  * “You pushed me off the board, Billy! The Fuck?!?!”
  * “Guess I owe you that date now.”




End file.
